


La (no tan) simple vida.

by Magdalia



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalia/pseuds/Magdalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que hubiera pasado si los Potter hubieran previsto su muerte y se hubieran preparado para ello.<br/>Con Voldemort al acecho y Dumbledore con planes propios solo se puede confiar en la familia, solo que, como bien saben James y Lily, la familia puede ser más grande de lo que todos piensan y no necesariamente debe ser sanguinea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La (no tan) simple vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags, parejas y personajes irán siendo colocados a medida que aparezcan.

 

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, era de esperarlo a tan altas horas de la noche. La camarera revisaba la última revista de modas en un intento de mantenerse despierta, pocos lugares abrían las 24 horas y justo ella tenía que trabajar en uno. De hecho esa noche solo se había presentado un cliente; una señora rubia,delgada y con el cuello largo de aspecto cansado con un pequeño bebé, este dormía plácidamente en el coche al costado de su madre.

     Mientras la camarera preparaba el segundo café de señora, entraron al local una pareja con un bebé en brazos, ambos con capa cubriéndolos del frío de la noche. Al parecer es el día de sale a pasear en la noche con tu hijo, pensó la cajera llevándole el pedido a la única mesa ocupada. La pareja observo el café y con un reconocimiento a la señora sentada fueron a sentarse con ella en la mesa, la saludaron afectuosamente y pidieron cada una un café.

    Al quitarse la capa se pudo observar a una mujer pelirroja con brillantes ojos verdes y cierto parecido a la rubia de la mesa, en cambio el esposo tenia un pelo negro intenso, desordenado y ojos avellana. La camarera estaba muy curiosa, quien se cita a estas horas y con bebes, pero mientras ella estaba cerca ninguno de los tres adultos emitía un sonido, al final decidió dejar de espiar y volvió a la revista de modas. 

    Cuando los tres adultos notaron que la curiosa camarera volvía a su revista comenzaron a tratar sus asuntos. 

-¿Como estas Tuney?, Vernon no te ha vuelto a molestar cierto- empezó la conversación la pelirroja.

-Bien, gracias a las barreras mágicas que colocaron, Dudley ha estado mucho mejor y ya duerme toda la noche. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue dejarlo. ¿Y ustedes como están?, ¿ha pasado algo? me asustaron con este llamado tan repentino- respondió Tuney

-No muy bien Petunia, Voldemort nos esta persiguiendo por una profecía, creemos que Dumbledore tiene algo que ver con eso, pero no hemos podido contactar a Severus para confirmarlo, el problema es que no confiamos en el director pero es el único que puede ocultarnos actualmente. Sirius quiere que huyamos del país, pero no podemos dejar a toda la gente que necesita nuestra ayuda en esta guerra, además si Voldemort quiere encontrarnos lo hará donde sea que vayamos.- respondió muy serio James.

\- Pero ustedes son los Potter, seguro tienen más formas de protegerte que las que pueda ofrecerles ese viejo, además no olvidemos de la herencia mágica que nos dejo nuestra madre, Lily-

\- Lo se hermana pero no podemos usarlo, es por eso que te he pedido venir. El mundo mágico no cree en la existencia de otro tipo de magia que no sea la que ellos conocen, y si no la pueden controlar la declaran oscura. Ellos creen que tu eres muggle, no saben que aunque puedes usar tu varita, has sido educada como Wicca, tampoco que nosotras nos llevamos bien. Dumbledore esta convencido que tu me odias y odias la magia. - 

\- Nunca entenderé como lo hicieron sus padres para que Petunia no aparezca en el libro de niños mágicos que posee el ministerio- comento divertido James

\- ¿Y que están planeando?, si ustedes no pueden usar sus recursos Wicca, yo tampoco. Aun así una familia tan antigua como los Potter podrían irse a vivir a la mansión, esta  posee barreras muy poderosas y nadie que no consideran familia sabe donde esta, ¿que puedo hacer yo?-

-Necesito que contactes a nuestras primas. Gracias a una visión de una amiga con el poder de la premonición, sabes que esta cacería solo terminara de una forma, es por eso que necesito saber que Harry estará seguro y lejos de la garras de Dumbledore y el ministerio. Para eso Sirius se esconderá en la mansión Potter y quedará a cargo de llevar a Harry lejos de aquí. -

-Petunia, eres una muy buena mujer, la mejor cuñada y nos encantaría que criaras a Harry, pero con lo de Vernon creemos que puede ser mucha carga para ti, es por eso que queremos que alguna de la Halliwell lo adopte, esto le dará mayor protección. Aun así, queremos que seas parte de su vida, pensamos en que te mudes a San Francisco para ayudar a criarlo, tienes que advertirles a tus primas de Dumbledore y el peligro que corre para nuestro hijo acá en Inglaterra. Cuando el cumple 11 la idea es que vaya a Hogwarts, pero con una infancia feliz, y con familia que lo proteja.- 

Petunia estaba conmovida, pensar que iba a perder a su hermana y cuñado, además le estaban pidiendo algo tan importante.

-Ustedes saben que son mi familia, y haría lo que sea por ayudarlos. Después de todo nunca hubiera podido escapar del abuso de Vernon si su ayuda- 

-Gracias hermana, lo que queremos es que Dumbledore deje a Harry contigo, que crea que va a tener una infancia de abuso. En cuanto lo recibas avisa a Sirius y juntos escapen a San Francisco, el viejo nunca pensara en buscar allá. Además este hechizo evitara que los espías que coloque alrededor de tu casa en Surrey descubran que no vives ahí.-

-Oh Lily, que es triste planear una vida sin ti y James, son la mejor familia que pude tener. Yo contactare a nuestras primas para que nos esperen y sepan lo que esta pasando. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que nos quede para disfrutar juntos?- 

-No lo sé Tuney, pero lo aprovecharemos, te visitaremos seguido en tu casa. Pero con cuidado de que Dumbledore no se entere.-

\- Ahora debemos irnos, no queremos levantar sospecha de donde nos encontramos, Sirius nos esta cubriendo con la Orden, pero no creo que lo pueda hacer por mucho más.- James miraba preocupado su reloj, y saca un paquete de su capa- Un ultimo favor Petunia, guarda esto por mi, es la capa de invisibilidad y quiero que se la des a Harry cuando reciba la carta de Hogwarts-

-Esta bien, prométanme que nos vamos a ver de nuevo-

-Te quiero hermana, y aunque tenga que hechizar a medio mundo te prometo que nos veremos, además que Harry extraña a su tía preferida. Cuídate hermana, y empieza a colocar los hechizos que te pase en tu casa para que estén funcionando al máximo cuando se necesiten.- 

\- Cuídate Petunia y gracias por lo que haces y vas a hacer- 

Con esto la pareja se levanto, se volvieron a colocar las capa, dejaron dinero en la mesa. Abrazando a Petunia una vez y viendo que Harry estuviera bien abrigado se retiraron y desaparecieron en la noche.

-Por favor cuídense- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Petunia al aire antes de desaparecer ella misma con Dudley en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Introducción de un mundo nuevo en las series y libros que preferimos.

 


End file.
